


...

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Перевод драббла dykeswithbykes<br/>Оригинал: http://dykeswithbikes.tumblr.com/post/34793738363/fic-dean-x-benny-nsfw-post-blood-drinking</p></blockquote>





	...

Пальцы Дина судорожно цепляются за куртку Бенни, дыхание срывается, а незнакомые губы ищут жилу на горле. Боль обжигает, вспыхивает под веками, он забывает, что под ними мотельная кровать и мутный свет разукрашивает тенями их тела на скомканных простынях. Дин способен думать только о пульсирующей боли, когда острые клыки погружаются в горло, о биении собственной крови, пока Бенни медленно пьет, смакуя каждый глоток. 

Они притиснуты друг к другу, жесткий рельеф тел, без единого зазора – Дин ощущает каждый изгиб, член Бенни, вжатый в ложбинку под тазовой костью, чувствует собственную сбившуюся рубашку, ему хочется, чтобы не было никакой одежды, хочется попробовать Бенни ртом, ощутить его губами.   
„Блядь!”, выдавливает Дин, слегка откидывая голову и резко втягивая воздух. Бенни ослабляет хватку и зализывает ранки у Дина на шее, аккуратные, маленькие дырочки, которые может оставить только по-настоящему искусный вампир, полностью контролирующий себя. „Бенни,” - хриплым шепотом успевает выговорить Дин, отрываясь от его куртки и запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Бенни подается к нему и взгляд Дина прикипает к его рту, к изнанке губ, окрашенной алым. Бенни жестко его целует и Дин поддается, поворачиваясь, шире раскрывая рот, чтобы ощутить острый, медный привкус собственной крови. 

Бенни поднимается, вытирает рот и седлает Диновы бедра. „Твой брательник не слишком обрадуется, если узнает”, ровно произносит он, жесткими пальцами трогая горло Дина. Тот дергается и отводит взгляд. „Как ты с этим со всем разбираться будешь, а? Ты не дурак, Дин, но решения принимаешь совершенно идиотские.”

Дин не отвечает. Слова застревают у него в глотке, в груди - в глухом коридоре, заканчивающемся запертой дверью. Бенни вытягивает его ремень и он непроизвольно вздергивает бедра, до хруста стискивая зубы, когда тот притирается к нему пахом. И вот Бенни опять усаживается, ворочаясь, пока расстегивает диновы джинсы и стягивает их вместе с бельем.

„Бенни,” - нервно выдыхает Дин, но Бенни только улыбается в ответ, возбужденно сверкнув дьявольской синевой глаз, и сползает Дину между ног. Когда горячий рот Бенни накрывает головку, Дин ловит воздух широко открытым ртом и мгновенно нашаривает его волосы, изо всех сил вцепляясь в них. 

Может, это и на один раз, но Бенни хотя бы не вынуждает его заглядывать в лицо своим страхам. Пока.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод драббла dykeswithbykes  
> Оригинал: http://dykeswithbikes.tumblr.com/post/34793738363/fic-dean-x-benny-nsfw-post-blood-drinking


End file.
